


In a Bind

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Otabek Altin, Dangerous Situation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quiet Sex, Self-Lubrication, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tight Situation, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Wall Sex, YOI Omegaverse Week, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: While on a supply run, Yuri and Otabek encounter a large herd of undead and Otabek goes into heat at the worst time...[Written for YOI Omegaverse Week Day 7: Free Day!]





	In a Bind

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit:** Inspired by this awesome sheith comic ❤️ (here's an [ link to my reblog](http://crystallinekai.tumblr.com/post/172753832160/zombie-apocalypse-au-omegaverse) in case op deletes aaaa) Sorry for forgetting the credit of the inspiration!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> My late, very late contribution to the YOI Omegaverse Week event that happened on tumblr and I had to participate despite my body not allowing me to work on this much during the entire week... ;o; I decided to write this for the Free Day as I could not make this fit any of the other prompts.
> 
> I haven't posted a zombie apocalypse fanfic before but I always wanted to. I'm sorry if it's kind of bad. I've just come out of a bad rut caused by real life events that's still going on. No one dies in here, don't worry. (I would have tagged it otherwise.) If there is a tag I've missed adding, please let me know!
> 
> Also, Otabek and Yuri are 33 and 31 respectively. XD
> 
> Hope you all like this! ( ੭ु´ ･∀ ･`) ु
> 
> (edit: for some reason my work posted twice. I deleted the other one. Sorry for the double emails for anyone subscribed to me!)

He could smell it before it happened. They were on a two day run for supplies when the enticing, sweet smell of heat from his mate hit his nose. The way Otabek smelled was always divine and Yuri could fill up on Otabek’s scent for days and still want more. He wanted to bury himself inside his mate, fucking him hard until both of them were completely satisfied. It was tempting to do that since they were not around anyone who could hear and smell their heat. And oh, did Yuri want this.

However, it wasn't the time.

The inhuman growling had grown closer to the house he and Otabek were searching through for supplies. It was a two-story home and they were on the first level, luckily not in view of an nearby window where the curtains were drawn. Yuri was against the wall and had Otabek pressing against him. They were a few feet away from the window. They didn't dare to move from their spot as what the multiple growling noises turned out to be a herd. A  _ large _ herd of zombies. And from the sound of the herd, it sounded like there were hundreds of them outside and they could easily break into this house if they tried. It made both men tense when they felt the house creak just a bit as the herd pushed against it to go around. Just the couple’s luck to actually be the ones to come across a herd of that magnitude.

Then there was another pressing issue: Otabek’s heat.

It would have been fine any other time they were on a run because all they would have to do is find an empty house nearby and barricade themselves inside for a few days until the worst of the heat is over. However, as soon as Yuri smelled the sweetness of Otabek’s slick, he knew it would be a few minutes at the most when his mate will lose all rational thought. It was an inevitable part of every omega during their heat. He hoped Otabek will be able to hold on for a little longer until the herd passes. They didn't want to die just because they needed to fuck badly. And Yuri wanted to as much as Otabek needed to, feeling himself grow hard against his mate.

Otabek buried his face into Yuri’s neck and rubbed himself against a scent gland there before suppressing a low groan. He could feel Yuri’s cock through the barriers of their clothes and he wanted it inside him. A rush of slick flowed from his entrance as he shuddered against the younger man, clinging to him as his life depended on it...literally. Otabek heard Yuri immediately shush him when he let out a soft moan. His mate’s leg was between Otabek’s thighs and pressing against his hardness. He suppressed a whine when he begun to smell Yuri’s arousal along with his own, making him more wet and hard. His head spun with their combined scents filling the air around them and Otabek wanted to have Yuri inside him as soon as possible. The feeling of Yuri’s fingers dipping into his pants and feeling along his dripping entrance made Otabek release a shuddering breath. But those fingers didn't push into him. Damn.

“I got you, Beka.” Yuri assured his mate.

“Yura...” Otabek whispered, trying to get those digits to enter him. It wasn't Yuri’s cock, which he wanted, but he needed  _ something _ inside before he goes mad. He felt so hot and so fucking empty, for a moment, it didn't matter to him they were in a house in the middle of nowhere with a ginormous herd of undead outside. If they manage to not make any noise that'll draw the undead to them, they'll survive for another day. However, right now, Otabek really needed to be fucked by his mate. Or at least get those fingers inside him.

“Hold on for a little longer, Beka. And I'll give you what you really need, okay?” Yuri whispered soothingly to his mate while rubbing his fingers against Otabek’s entrance which was leaking a lot of slick onto his fingers. And it smelled so sweet…  _ Fuck. _

“God… Hurry, Yura.” Otabek was trembling with need and he was having a difficult time keeping himself quiet. His hips moved against Yuri’s leg which was still in between his own and he was sure his slick was soaking through his pants and onto Yuri’s leg. It seemed like his mate realized it too as he uttered a harsh “fuck” in a voice that signified he was trying to keep in control. They didn't have a choice to hold back from indulging in their desires.

_ ‘Shit, Beka. You're really making this difficult...’ _

Yuri who was normally impatient was willing himself to not pounce on his mate and attempted to calm him down by increasing his scent and rubbing his nose against one of Otabek’s scent glands. It only ebbed away the desire a little but not enough to calm the beginnings of a raging inferno within Otabek. The alpha whispered soothing words while pleading for Otabek to not make any noise. Now wasn't the time. They needed to wait for who knows how long before they're out of danger.

“God, Yura…” Otabek bit back a moan when one of Yuri’s fingers slid into his entrance with ease. His slick coated the digit with a thick layer. It definitely felt like Otabek couldn't wait any longer with how he tried to draw the finger in deeper. The alpha grew harder as a result, wishing that was his cock Otabek was attempting to draw into him.

“Fuck, Beka. You're so wet…!”

The heat… It was becoming overwhelming for the omega despite the imminent threat still looming outside. The couple will be fine if they try to keep themselves in control and if they need to have sex, which they desperately do, they would have to be quiet.

“Yura. Please, please. I need your--” Otabek’s pleas were cut off with a sharp gasp he had let out. He clasped a hand over his mouth to silence his noises when he felt Yuri push in two fingers instead of the one moments earlier. He ground his clothed erection against Yuri’s leg with more fervor and still wished those fingers deep within him. They felt good and they hit some of his sensitive spots, but no matter what, he couldn't achieve true satisfaction with just Yuri’s fingers. The omega needed more than that.

Before Yuri could stop him, Otabek had pulled out Yuri’s cock which was fully hard and leaking precum. The omega felt himself become wetter at the sight and his pants was sticking uncomfortably to his thighs. Otabek wanted it inside him more than anything and had forgotten how serious of a situation they're in when he stroked it gently with his free hand. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to suppress his moans when he felt Yuri’s fingers repeatedly press against his prostate.

Yuri couldn't hold himself back when Otabek’s inner walls clench hungrily around his fingers. He did want to at least get Otabek off with just his fingers in hopes of buying themselves enough time to formulate an escape plan that won't get one or both of them torn apart by ravenous corpses outside. Though it seemed like neither of them had a choice. He kept an eye on the activity outside of the nearby window while he pulled his fingers out in one swift motion and turned Otabek around to face the wall.

Otabek had undid his pants and pulled them down far enough so Yuri would be able to fuck him without any issues. He placed his hands against the wall to steady himself as Yuri’s body leaned against his own, almost pressing him against the wall more in attempts to hide themselves from view. They really didn't want to attract any attention to themselves even with their heavy breathing.

The omega’s hips pushed back against Yuri’s cock once he felt it rub between his slick covered cheeks. He felt delighted when Yuri commented on how soaked he was already while Otabek retorted back to his mate in a breathless, needy tone that it was his fault. Otabek was aware he didn't have much preparation, but because he was already in heat, it wasn't really needed. Besides, he and Yuri fucked pretty often despite whatever circumstances keeping them occupied around their community.

“Yura--!” Otabek moaned as he felt Yuri enter him, giving the omega what he wanted. Finally.

“Shh, we can't make any noise, Beka. Even if you feel incredible.” Yuri whispered to his mate, his voice still held a hint of urgency in it.

“Can't help...it... Y-you feel too good, Yura.” Otabek whispered back, glad his voice didn't attract attention. It was close though when one of them collide against the side of the house they were on.

Once Yuri started thrusting, Otabek pushed back, earning gasps from both of them. They couldn't do their usual rough fucking or be loud as they please. And they were loud whenever they were together like this or outside of their heats. Not something either men would be ashamed of or even care about. Yuri loved making the normally quiet Otabek writhe in ecstasy while he screamed his nickname for him to the heavens. Hell, he wished to do that now so even traveling people will know who Otabek belonged to. They were mated and married...and still in love after four years of marriage. The last two happened to be during the end of the world.

Yuri’s thrusts were slow, but  _ deep _ . The slow thrusts allowed Otabek to feel every ridge and vein of Yuri’s cock as it dragged along his most sensitive spots with no effort. These type of thrusts always made Otabek’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his toes curl. This was nothing like the quick and shallow thrusts of a quick fuck they've had to do a few times throughout the day if they were truly hot and bothered outside of their heats. It was like Otabek’s entire body was on vibrate and it left Otabek craving for more, sometimes asking Yuri to touch him on his chest or bite him. At any other time, this would be romantic if not for what was going on outside. How strange that even when this is such a bad time to have his heat, Otabek couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted Yuri to mark him deep again as he done many times.

The way Otabek smelled to Yuri was sweeter than any other omega he encountered. He was never fond of sweets, only eating a small slice of cake every now and then and on his birthday when his grandfather or Otabek bought a mini cake for him. Cake was a delicacy Yuri didn't care to enjoy before the world went to shit. With Otabek, it was like Yuri could eat a slice of him every day and would always want more. The older man smelled like the sweetest of cakes topped with a flowery fragrance and Yuri  _ loved _ it. And the scent was at its strongest when Otabek was in heat or close to his heat. If Otabek wasn't bonded with him, he would be physically fighting off every other alpha or even beta from trying to get in Otabek’s pants.

Yuri wasn't the type of alpha to “claim” their omega as it would mean he saw Otabek as an object. He disliked alphas who treated their omega partners like they're nothing more than objects to breed multiple babies with. Otabek was more than just an omega. He was his best friend and life long companion and the love of his life. Yuri would even go as far as to say Otabek is his soul mate. He loved his mate more than the air he breathed.

The herd was still passing the house they were in and even when Yuri’s mind was a little hazy, he was on high alert. He wanted to sate his mate’s desires and his own yet he also didn't want to get themselves killed because nature decided they desperately needed to fuck. He still kept his thrusts slow so neither of them will make too much noise. Their breathing was still heavy, Otabek occasionally letting out soft mewls when Yuri thrust against his prostate.

Otabek had used one of his hands on the wall to suppress his whimpers and gasps of delight as he felt Yuri leisurely roll his hips. His legs grew weak and wobbled minutely. He loves it when Yuri fucks him like this because it was Yuri’s way to help him remember the feel of his cock dragging against his slick and sensitive inner walls. No one would be able to satisfy the omega like this. Not that Otabek would let anyone else near him, of course.

Yuri suppressed his own moans by burying his face into Otabek’s neck, his teeth grazed along the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder a few inches from where he Marked Otabek the night of their honeymoon. He felt Otabek shiver in delight at the feeling.

With both of their orgasms approaching quickly, both men usually got pretty vocal. The heat would cloud their minds then and they would reach absolute nirvana before tumbling down to reality only to bask in the afterglow of their amazing coupling. Otabek’s heat cycle always made it more intense than their regular love making. Right now, the only form of noise Yuri and Otabek made was heavy breathing and occasional moans they couldn't fully suppress.

Otabek came and he did his best to silence his moan with the back of his hand, firmly biting into it. His cum spilled from him and it painted the wall with ropes of white while he rode out his orgasm. He felt Yuri sink his teeth into his skin and a weak whimper slipped out as Yuri came hard inside his shuddering body, his hips stuttered against his own while his channel was filled to the brim with the alpha’s cum until it overflowed. Another short spurt of white came from Otabek’s cock at the feeling of being filled up by his mate. His heat calmed down considerably to just a dull simmer and he felt the haze on his mind clearing as he and Yuri rode out their orgasms together.

“You okay, Beka?” he asked his mate in a low voice.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Otabek answered then sighed in content when Yuri placed a kiss on a scent gland on his neck. He felt sated now that he got what he needed from the alpha, his body still had a few tremors as it came down from his orgasmic high. “Thank you, Yura.”

“Anytime for you, Beka.”

Yuri had pulled out of Otabek slowly which caused his mate to make a small gasp and his legs quake a little. He bit back a chuckle at the fact he still has such a profound effect on his partner after years of being together. After fixing his clothes, he used the vest he was wearing to clean up Otabek hastily yet carefully. It allowed his mate to pull his pants back up while grimacing at how wet they were from his slick. Obviously Otabek would have to deal with that for a while until they could find a safer place to wait out their heat. It's hard to keep quiet while fucking and while there's countless dead cannibals still walking outside.

Peeking out the window, he saw the herd was thinning which meant that they will pass the house soon. He and Otabek had probably thirty minutes max until their heat returns to escape and get to a safer place without being scratched or bitten by the dead sacks of flesh. They could make a break for the car now the herd was almost past the house but it seemed like both of them needed to get their bearings right. Otabek wasn't the only one dealing with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Yuri looked to the stairs and wondered if there was a comfortable bed up there. They could wait this out and cuddle each other in the bed so they can escape safely later. If their heat doesn't return sooner than later. Actually, that sounded like a pleasant idea.

Being quick about it, Yuri and Otabek grabbed their weapons and bags then headed up the stairs quietly only pausing twice when the stairs creaked noisily beneath their feet. Eventually they got up the stairs without drawing any attention to themselves. They looked through the rooms to make sure they were safe then decided to take the master bedroom. After barricade the room, they stripped out of their clothes and got in the bed together. Otabek was immediately accepted into Yuri’s arms then he nuzzled against one of his mate’s scent glands. Even at a time like this, Otabek was still pretty cuddly during his heat and because the sense of danger has lessened significantly.

“That herd came out of nowhere. Where do you think it's headed?” Otabek noted.

“As long as it isn't heading towards home, I don't really care where it's headed.” Yuri stated while running his fingers through Otabek’s hair and felt along the freshly shaved undercut. He smiled when the omega shivered under his touch.

“True. That's our home now and our friends are there.”

“Yeah. They need to be safe.” Yuri agreed. “You should rest, Beka. It looks like we we will be here a little while even after the herd passes.”

“Okay, but I almost want to go again.” Yuri laughed.

“You're fucking insatiable.”

“Says the man who's also hard again.” Otabek countered while he touched Yuri’s hardening length under the sheets.

“Fuck, you got me. How will I go on?” Yuri added with a hint of sarcasm. He propped himself up on the bed and got in between Otabek’s opening legs.

“Just hurry up and fuck me, Yura.”

“That's what I'm planning to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr or twitter! My username on both is "crystallinekai"~ ♡


End file.
